Digimon Destiny: DATA
by Vulpes Cantus
Summary: Welcome! this is the Oc form for the upcoming fanfic "Digimon custom project!" come if you want your Oc in! Some of them will be chosen as main characters, a.k.a digidestined, but many will have cameos, and some will get important roles, read for details!
1. Oc form

_**Read all before flaming or leaving...seriously**_

**Hey all! RayTHEspriter here! Starting to get into this fandom, I've decided to start my FIRST fanfic project ever! (random confetti pops out). Finally a project which I want to complete. A Digimon arc. And for this I am asking YOU readers to help me by submitting your Ocs, who knows? Maybe yours will be one of the Digidestined for this story!, if your interested in your Oc joining this digital "adventure" (hope so) you'll have to fill the form under this, it can be either via Review or Pm, I say this isn't and I repeat ISN'T a first come first serve, The best Ocs are going to be chosen as "digidestined" for this fic. But do not worry! Any one who submits an Oc form correctly done will get a chance to appear in later episodes, and if they are good enough...well...let's keep that as a secret, let's get up to the form:**

**Country of Origin:** by this I mean which country they were born in, this is important in the series, be original, and by that I mean NO JAPAN, USA's ok...but not really recommended, anything else is a-ok!

**Current residence:** State and Country, this can be anywhere, not of much importance...but still...

**Name:** Well, pretty much self-explanatory, don't make them too exotic, other than that, everything is ok.

**Age: **Self-explanatory, rates from 8-18.

**General description: **That means looks, be detailed.

**Clothes: **Self-explanatory.

**Other items: **anything else your Oc has.

**Item:** This is **_VITAL!_** For the story, they need to have an electronic item of preference, I think by now all of you know why, the electronic device has to be portable, again, creativity rocks!.

**Personality:** Self-explanatory, and obviously vital,again, detail.

**Hobbies,likes, and dislikes:** Another **_vital_** thing, if related to "item" better, but you're free to choose anything you want.

**Backstory:** Originality yet again, I wouldn't recommend to be over dramatic with it, you know, the classic _orphan kid who nobody likes suddenly gets a chance in the digital world and now everyone loves is and is really usefull in the team-blablabla_ thing gets boring other time, don't get me wrong, a little drama and depth is great, just don't overdo it.

**Abilities and weakness:** things your character can and can't do, they obviously need to be related to the "hobbies,likes, and dislikes", be creative.

**Alt. Language: **this is obviously related to "country of origin" not necessary related, but meh, if you actually speak that language, you get bonus points...seriously, you'll see later. By alt. Language I mean another language they speak, English is universal (at least for the story it is).

**Optional Digimon:** Again, self explanatory, you can choose any Rookie digimon you want, notice I say "Rookie" (just because its the most common form), now..why does it say optional?...well...

**_Others:_ **anything else not above comes here.

**A really important part of wanting to submit your Oc is that you're accepting to help with this story (you're doing it by getting your Oc in), the important part of this is that the chosen "digidestined" will need more story,info, and depth than the one showed above, so by getting chosen, Lucky you! You've became a BIG, and I mean REALLY BIG AND IMPORTANT part of this project, I think I'm overreacting a bit, since this "help" will be needed for some ideas and details about characters, but still, you'll technically be a co-writer, and will get credit for your character, ideas,details and the story in general, now get your forms ready and submit! This'll be a really big project, seriously!.**

**EXAMPLE!_(Because I need an Oc to start with...):_**

**Country of Origin: **México

**Current residence:** Texas. USA (Temporal).

**Name: **Carlos Daniel Lopez (not my real name, seriously)

**Age: **16

**General description: **Normal height and weight guy, white skin. Slightly long brown messy hair with some bangs. Dull brown eyes and bored expresion. (I'm not being detailed in this one, I know,he'll be more detailed in the story)

**Clothes: **Brown leather jacket, black T-shirt under it, with a weird circular shining green logo, and Blue jeans

**Other items:** Brown and neon green traveling bag. Thin green lented goggles (its necessary..right?)

**Item: **Ipod touch, enough said.

**Personality: **Slightly moody and reserved, quiet and calm guy, with little interest in things, except for music (Is it me or this sounds completely opposite to the classic "gogglehead" attitude?)

**Hobbies,likes, and dislikes: **Likes music and digimon (soundtracks) to the point of having some songs in it, dislikes being around too much people but dislikes being completely alone, either.

**Backstory: **A common guy that grew up most of his life in México, technically still lives there, but moved for some time, along with his parents, to her aunt's home, which is in Texas. He used to be a big fan of the digimon series when kid, and now he is starting to watching it again, mostly because of the soundtrack music it has. As stated before, he's really antisocial, to the point of keeping his musical talent to himself and his few friends back at home.

**Abilities and weakness:** Abilities:Talent at singing, a few basic survival skills. Weaknesses: Anti sociability (is that even a word). Short temper and his tendency to listen to music too much.

**Alt. Language: **Spanish

**Optional Digimon: **I don't think I really have to write this, but anyways..I'll choose...Veemon.

**_Others: _**I'll skip this one for now.

**Ok, another thing: Even if the story already has started, keep submitting! Until all the characters appear, nothing is definitive! And even if they already do, your character still has a chance to appear in the story! Now, as a thank you for taking your time for reading this (by that I mean the whole thing), if you want to submit an Oc, I'll give you a blank form to make things easier:**

**Country of Origin:**

**Current residence:**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**General description:**

**Clothes:**

**Other items: **

**Item:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies,likes, and dislikes:**

**Backstory:**

**Abilities and weakness:**

**Alt. Language:**

**Optional Digimon:**

_**Others:**_

_**Last words? Hope you submit. Ready? Set?...go!**_


	2. Summary and notes

**Summary:**

**Several Destined have been called to defeat an up to know unkown evil. There is a mysterious character known as Jack, which have been shown to be evil, but he's also helping the Destined, even if he's causing said problems!  
><strong>

**Arc. 1: Digital Destined**

**Daniel appears in the Digital world and meets Echomon, both need to find the rest of the 'special' Digidestined, helping some Digimon in trouble in the way, and freeing other from a strange power that corrupts them.**

**Arc. 2:**

**Arc. 3:**

**Current Destined:**

** 1.-Daniel-Ipod digivice- Partner: Whispermon-Wavemon-Echomon-?**

**2.-Karen-Cellphone digivice- Partner: ?-Yokaimon-Lunarmon-Kitsunemon  
><strong>

**3.-Felisa-Digital Camera digivice-Partner: Ashmon-Fledglingmon-Chikmon-?  
><strong>

**4.-Tanner-Iphone digivice-Partner: ?-Kishimon-Arthumon-?  
><strong>

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Current location: Courage Island!**

**Remember spots are still open! submit! there are still a few free spots!  
><strong>

**Note: Its recommended to use the Digimon wiki for the Digimon that appear in this story, the ones which are underlined and italic _like this _mean they are 'custom' made Digimon, thats why they have descriptions when they first appear, the rest of them, you can look them up.**


	3. Characters!

**Digimon Destiny cast!:**

**Destined no.1:**

**Daniel Lopez: Daniel is a Mexican Destined that got transported to the Digital world while he was sleeping, still not sure about the whole Digiworld idea, feeling it like some sort of weird dream. Daniel is a nice person to hang with despite his incapacity of staying within big groups.**

**Partner Digimon:**

**Echomon: Echomon is a happy go lucky Digimon and a really hyperactive one, opposite of Daniel which is a calm person, Echomon is always excited and is usually nice to most people an other Digimon, he's really confident and sure of himself.**

**Destined no. 2:**

**Karen Lionheart: Karen is a half Korean half American Destined which cause of being in the Digital world is still unknown. She has a snappy attitude and a leader feeling. She is not scared of showing her opinion to the others and getting her ideas across.**

**Partner Digimon:**

**Lunarmon: Lunarmon is a lone wolf Digimon, actually a lone fox, she has a lonely attitude like Karen, but she is calmer and kinder that Karen, she has deep respect and affection for her Destined. She has the tendency to apologize too much.**

**Destined no. 3:**

**Felisa Veniz: Felisa is the Italian Destined, a natural kind and happy go lucky girl that got transported to the Digital world one night when she was about to go to bed. She's a complete scaredy cat, an has acrophobia (fear of heights) which constantly shows to be a problem, the fact she's overprotective over her Digimon and her fear don't help very much in dangerous situations, but her sympathy puts up with her scaredy personality.**

**Partner Digimon:**

**Chikmon: Chikmon is a complete opposite of Felisa, a Digimon that barely fears anything and has an ego bigger than itself, doesn't fear getting it's wings dirty, it's basically the guts Felisa so much needs.**

**Destined no. 4:**

**Tanner Baxster: Tanner is the British Destined whose cause of appearing in the Digiworld is still unknown. He is a really silent and antisocial guy, but is the only one up to now that can respond to Karen's comments, he is friendlier to Daniel than to the rest of the Destined, showing a slight friendship between both.**

**Partner Digimon:**

**Arthumon: Arthumon is a courageous Digimon, he deeply cares of Tanner, even if his Destined doesn't show reciprocity . He usually helps those in need and has a cheerful personality that makes him a nice Digimon to be with.**

**Destined no. 5:**

**Elina Pentra: An all American Destined whose cause of appearing in the Digiworld is not known. She can be kind of cowardly when she doesn't comprehend a situation, but she's usually outgoing and really kind, not of those of people you can put down easily and doesn't fear to give her opinion, she can be really tomboyish sometimes.**

**Partner Digimon:**

**?: Her current partner is the In-training Digimon Gummymon, he's a really kind Digimon that cares a lot for her partner, he's talkative and somewhat childish, but still very nice and really optimistic, no matter the situation, it can be expected to become a Terriermon due to his evolution line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Other characters:<strong>

**Jack: Jack is a strange guy that up to now has begun to show antagonistic acts, apparently hunting for the Destined, with a really strange and kinda sadistic attitude, sometimes helping the Destined and others trying to defeat them, usually with either a dark and evil attitude and others with a cheerful and nice personality, almost like bi-polar.**

**Issaru: Issaru is a weird girl with unnatural colored eyes. Her icy cold glare and her gray eyes can freeze even the biggest opponents, she's a member of Jack's group and apparently her leader. She's actually nicer to the other member of their group, Chris, who could blame her, anyways?.**

**Chris: Chris is a mysterious and almost completely silent member of Jack's team. His silence doesn't mean he's any nicer, actually he has shown to be more heartless and sadistic than both Jack and Issaru combined, other than that, not much is known.**

**Coyote like Digimon: Up to now its name is unknown, but he is definitely an antagonist, an evil Digimon that actually is very strong and swift, he's definitely an real evil character with other desire than to cause trouble, not much else is known.**

**Woman like Digimon: Up to now her identity is unknown, but she is definitely an antagonist. She's an evil Digimon that has certain despise for humans, even though she has a human partner, Issaru, which she appears to share some traits with.**

**Wolf like Digimon: Up to know it's name and identity is unknown, but he's definitely an antagonist. He's an evil Digimon that, like his human partner, Chris, is really silent, to the point of almost not speaking at all. Even so he still obeys Chris' commands without doubt, showing his loyalty.**

**Botemon: A completely weird and really strange turtle Digimon, he's half turtle and half boat basically, he works like transport for the Destined and Digimon, his origins or reasons are unknown, but apparently he works for the 'central lord' whoever that is.**

**Babamon: A weird Shaman Digimon that has mysterious prediction powers, she up to the moments is acting like a strange guide for the Destined. What role does she really play in all this?**

**Virus Vusters: The Virus vusters is a misterious group of teens that as the Destined, battle to protect the Digital world, this group being like a pro. Version of the Destined, conformed by six misterous members and their respective Digimon, they are basically conformed of four character entries that didn't make it to be Destined for a reason or another, what about the other two?...hmmmm...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinasty: The 'Dinasty' its the name given to the group of rulers of the part of the Digital world where Digimon Destiny takes place, apparently everyone is named after a certain 'attribute', the known members right now are:<strong>

**KingAgumon - Lord Courage**

**? - King Friendship**

**? - 'Central Lord'  
><strong>


End file.
